Computing devices such as Redundant Array of Independent Disks (RAID) storage controllers utilize SGLs to enhance the speed at which Input/Output (I/O) requests from a host are processed. By processing an incoming I/O request based on an SGL, the transfer of data to or from the host (e.g., a Direct Memory Access (DMA) data transfer) can be substantially accelerated. This is because an SGL eliminates the processing overhead that would be involved in setting up and tearing down multiple smaller transfers of data. While SGLs are beneficial for I/O processing, they also take up substantial amounts space in active memory (e.g., Random Access Memory (RAM)), which means that systems using large numbers of SGLs are expensive to implement owing to the need for larger memory chips.